


槛花笼鹤（bkpp）

by CHAXI111



Category: bkpp, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV)
Genre: BKPP - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAXI111/pseuds/CHAXI111
Summary: 恐怖/血腥/本来想写个无限流那种
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, 马群耀/林祎凯
Kudos: 1





	槛花笼鹤（bkpp）

从头皮开始一路战栗到脚趾，恐惧一点点侵袭着空白的大脑，pp掐了掐发麻的指尖，在狭窄的笼子里抱腿坐起，捂着破皮流血的膝盖，努力让自己冷静下来。  
记得自己是在逛街。明天是恋爱纪念日，本计划趁着没有行程安排去街上挑一个礼物。当时自己还拎着购物袋一边抱怨麻烦一边掏出手机给司机打电话。  
“滴，滴”  
第三响随着锐器划破空气的风声，一起带走了他的意识。  
等再从剧烈的疼痛中醒来，就发现自己正跪在半人高的笼子里，手机钱包全部不见了，空气中的血腥味冲击着他的鼻子，浓到几乎要碾碎他的嗅觉。

睁眼正好对上密码锁，血液沾染着齿轮，一滴一滴坠入地面，从笼子底部到这条走廊尽头一路都是血痕，像是血淋淋的人被拖拽过的痕迹。一排排冷色调的灯光下，深浅不同的血简直红得扎眼，狭窄幽长的空间像沉默深邃的海下隧道，他就像被海盗关在透明棺材里的中世纪水手，神经一点一点沉入窒息。  
pp憋回眼泪，检查起自己的伤口，万幸的是胀痛的后脑勺没有流血，膝盖也只是破了点皮。  
但为什么笼子底部都是血？干涸的血痂和黑色、暗红的血液混合在一起，在铁制的底座上渡了一层又一层，就连锈迹也发着红。变质的味道几乎让他作呕。  
但这一路的血迹好像是以这里为终点结束的…长长的血迹隐没在了走廊尽头，而那里一片黑暗。

因为先前跪着的动作，裸露的腿上沾染了粘稠滑腻的新鲜血液，pp调整着姿势尽量不让自己沾到更多，但脚下的白鞋鞋底已经几乎是泡在血液里了，鞋面和白T上都是越蹭越脏的血渍，看着暗红色的液体从光洁的小腿一路流下，他简直头皮发麻。  
深深吸了口气，看着眼前唯一的线索，他忍着嫌弃勾过密码锁。  
这是三位数的旋转密码锁，初始号码000，三位数字转过3秒后会自动回归到初始数字。pp隔着笼子缝隙看了一圈，观察发现这个密码锁上的“113”三个数字上都有一块血色指纹。  
这是凶手留下的？未免也太故意了…  
不过现在只能死马当活马医，看这滩血迹就知道来者不是什么求财绑匪，得在凶手来之前想办法逃掉。  
转动数字，一声，又一声…  
再是1，2…  
“咔哒”  
开了！  
密码是112？

事态紧迫，pp来不及多想，连忙打开笼子，朝走廊尽头跑去，铁门的金属碰撞声突兀而刺耳，像野兽带着讥笑意味的低吼，向远处的同伙发出警报。  
鞋底踩过白色瓷砖，在这个冰冷得好似医院走廊的地方踩下一串串脚印，贴着滑腻血痕，血丝在每一次抬脚时都被勾起。  
走廊两侧有许多紧闭的房门，从第一扇开始，pp一次次尝试着打开，但无一例外都落了锁，他干脆放弃了旁支的道路，控制着脚步声，小心翼翼往走廊尽头走。

“pp！”  
身后熟悉的声音响起，突然的动静让pp吓了一跳，转头看去，是bk小跑着朝他过来。  
“我来救你了，我偷到了钥匙，笼子边的门是出口，快跟我往回走！”  
温暖的手臂紧紧地抱住了他，手指捂住他的后脑勺一下下地安抚着，温柔的嗓音压住了紧迫的语调，但pp还是忍不住浑身颤抖。  
bk身上都是血，寸头上的血沫像刚染上不久，一滴滴淌下来。  
“你受伤了吗？严不严重？警察有没有过来，这到底怎么回事…”  
bk在衣角上捻了捻手上血渍，再擦去他忍不住落下的眼泪，一双圆圆的狗狗眼认真地注视着他：  
“我们马上就可以逃出去了，不要害怕，快走吧…”  
pp深吸一口气，手背抹掉了眼泪，被bk拉着小心地往回走，看着他的后脑勺，感觉镇定不少。  
这么多血，肯定也受了不少伤…

不对。  
不对劲…  
明明出来的时候特地没有告诉他自己说去买礼物，为了惊喜的效果也没有告诉朋友，bk是怎么找到这里的？就算已经失联很久，那找上来的应该是专业警方人员，而不是自己对象吧…  
还有这一头寸头也很奇怪，虽然这两天得剪头发为第二部电视剧做准备，但也没有必要剪到寸头这么短…  
最重要的是，浑身浴血，看上去刚和人搏斗过的人，行动起来怎么会这么自然，就像一点伤也没有……  
脑子嗡地一声，沉默从大脑开始一点点淹没他的口鼻、眼睛，再是肢体，巨大的不安感像是一只大手，突兀地扼住了他的咽喉，从被牵着的右手开始发麻，一路软到了脚跟。  
“怎么不走了？快呀，不然来不及了。”  
pp彻底停住了脚步，甩开他的手，假装扶着腰靠在墙上喘气。  
“腿伤了，太疼了。”  
bk立即走近想拉他，pp被这动作吓了一跳，下意识蹲下蜷了起来：  
“等一下！真的很痛，等一下…”  
自己到底是在干嘛…  
在想什么…  
“再忍一下，快！”  
bk紧紧皱着眉头，脸上的温柔褪去，像是在忍着气，看着pp沉默的表情，眉头轻颤了几下，呼出一口气，恢复到之前的表情，温柔蹲下，“我背你去。”  
pp迟疑了片刻，看着面前人熟悉的眼睛，还是乖巧地趴到了他的背上。  
但接下来的一眼让他的冷汗炸起，立刻抬起身体。  
为什么bk脖子上没有昨天的吻痕了？！

pp连忙推开bk，但对方的手早已揽紧了他的大腿，并且在那一刹更为用力地禁锢着他，两边力的作用下，双双摔倒在地上。  
瓷砖上滑腻的血液让bk一时难以爬起，pp另一条腿用力地踹向他的手臂，逃脱后立马直起身，刚跨出一步，脚腕被一双手死死握住，用力地往后扯。  
pp失去重心，条件反射地去够身边的门把手，“咔哒”一声，门被拉开了。  
像是握住了救命稻草，他右脚用力一踹，连忙逃进了门内，后背用力地抵着门。  
抬眼一片刺眼的光线，高处暖黄的灯亮得热烈。  
突如其来的浓郁的暖色调让他难以适应，但更难以适应的还有眼前光景。  
眼前是很多人。  
很多背对着他，向宽阔室内的中心围聚着的人。多到最近的人离他不过半米，一层层的人叠着人向内扩展，他们都把头抬到了一样的角度，一样的姿势，一样的表情，还有一样的一动不动。  
男女老少，所有人没有一个对他做出反应，全都沉默安静地着看向中央，那是一个高台上的拳击场，而场上则空无一人。  
这诡异的画面让pp把求救艰难地咽了下去，面对门后暴躁到陌生的bk，他简直要疯掉。这扇门没有保险拴，他是挡不住的。  
看了看人群，他心一横，拉过面前的男人抵在门口，自己则从人群缝隙中钻了进去，一路猫着腰躲进人群，找到一个角落，摆出和周遭人一样的麻木动作，即使他双腿发抖。  
一阵巨响，门被踹开，bk喘着气走了进来，推开了眼前的男人，四处扫视，慌张一点点弥漫上他的脸。  
还没等pp开始心慌，人群居然骚动了起来。  
“上台！上台！上台！”  
整齐的口号，相同的语调，一声比一声大，一声比一声尖锐，整个安静的场馆突然沸腾了起来，所有目光都集中在一个点，人们双眼无神，嘴巴却长到最大，朝着那里机械地喊叫。  
视线尽头是慌张的bk。  
被他推开的男人站了起来，开始伸手推搡着他的背，bk身边的人也伸出了手，一双双手接力一般一点一点将他推到了通往高台的台阶上。  
pp远远地看着他，bk刚才的粗鲁和暴怒一瞬间都消失无踪，汗淋淋的脸上写满了绝望。  
他被不知道谁的手喂了牙套，熟练又无奈地拿起递过来的绷带，一边上楼，一边缠绕着虎口和指节。  
与此同时，拳击台的另外一边也有人走了上来，对面的男人头上缠着绷带，脸上青一块紫一块，裸露出来的上半身也是鲜血淋漓。  
这是要…拳击比赛？  
可这明明是一副地下黑拳的样子！

场馆顶部盖着一张巨大的黑布，可以看出这里原本是露天的，这块布让内里密闭了起来。馆内的黄色灯泡随着喊声变得越发炽热，像一轮沉默的太阳照耀着血腥且诡异的一切，荒谬就此滋生而出，贪婪地享受着着份虚假的光明。  
头顶的大屏幕自己亮了起来，缓缓显示出“比赛开始”的字样。

Bk将绑带末尾草草塞进手心中的布条，一个跨步站上了擂台。  
不做任何准备，盯着对面伤痕累累的男人，右手紧握，像只猎豹一样冲了过去，对着下颚用力一拳，骨骼响动的声音微妙地在场馆中被放大，紧接着他大腿抬起，甩踢上对方作防御姿势的手臂。  
他像熟练的战士一样，自信、恶狠狠地虐打自己的猎物，最后对手趴在场地上吐着血，汗水和血液黏在一起，在他青紫的脸上灼烧着伤痕。  
耀眼的灯绑在擂台四周，像一圈发亮的舞台，而正中间却因为挡着露天遮布而昏黑了一小块。硕大的擂台像是往中心坍塌一般，沉闷、诡异，这血腥的场面让pp几乎作呕，他看着台上的bk，仿佛在看着一个陌生人。  
没过多久，胜负就已经轻易地得出，彩带从挂着的气球上爆裂开来，高高兴兴地撒下一片辉煌，一片一片闪着光，纷纷扬扬笼罩着站在黑暗里的男人。  
台下的观众一齐振臂高呼，自豪地庆祝起来，呼喊着胜者的名字。

“别他妈喊了！闭嘴…闭嘴！”  
沉默的bk突然暴呵一声，崩到极致的神经被台下的声音惊扰，只能声嘶力竭地朝着台下大吼，但话出口后，他又陷入了崩溃，眉头慌张地颤抖，眼神怯懦地从台下收回，发不出声音的嗓子带着胸腔急促地呼吸，而汗淋淋的脸上只剩紧张。  
像突然响起了什么似的，他咬住了颤的嘴唇，站定几秒后向台下扫视。  
“pp！出来！”  
还没等pp低头，他身边躁动的人群诡异地安静了下来，从身旁的人开始，一个一个都看向了他，人群又冷漠地将他暴露了出来。bk顺着视线盯上他的眼睛，告诉他，他已经无路可逃。  
又是同样的一双双手，一个接一个地推搡着他，无论男女都力气大地吓人，他就这样一步步地被推到了阶梯口，无数双灼热的视线盯得自己背后发烫。pp搅着手指，低着头，被逼上了擂台，大脑中只剩一片空白。  
身后是眼熟又具体想不出是谁的冷漠人群，台上是诡异到陌生的恋人在生气地喊他的名字。  
他恨不得消失在这里，消失在这凝固的空气里。  
“pp……”  
别喊了，别喊了。  
别用这么熟悉的嗓音喊我的名字。  
“pp……看我。”

抬头看向声音的来源，却对上了失败者温柔的眼睛。  
他被打败在擂台的边缘，像一条鱼暴露在空气中一样艰难地喘息着，微弱的喊声从干裂的嘴唇中发出，每一声的颤动都带着渗透而出的鲜血。血和汗水将他牢牢黏在了地板上，而雪白的绷带早已被浸得发黑。  
但绷带间露出来的一双圆圆的眼睛却心疼地看着泪眼朦胧的人：  
“对不起……对不起…”  
pp愣怔片刻，刚要抬腿，双腿发软，磕在了台阶上。这下痛感带出了眼眶中憋着的眼泪，他急忙抬起身跑向了对方。  
恐惧、崩溃、委屈摇晃着，终于在这下翻倒一地，pp跪在地上握着他的手，眼泪奔涌而出，从脸颊一路淌到下巴，像断了线的珠子一般坠落到对方的手心。  
“billkin……”

“pp！”身后的“bk”过来拉起了他，“跟我走吧，我们逃出去…”  
pp一个踉跄，抬头看着这张一模一样的脸，用力地想要挣脱出他的手，但没想到对方手指往上握住了手腕，往自己的方向上用力一拉。躺在地上的billkin拉住了bk的脚腕，两人双双摔倒在地。  
pp后脑勺着地，脸疼得皱在一起，耳边的骂声和台下的哄笑声尖锐到顶峰后像倒带的磁带一般模糊扭曲了起来，耳鸣声铺平了一切，五感逐渐脱离身体，billkin紧紧握着他的手，手心的血液好似在灼烧着他的皮肤。  
努力睁开双眼，一丝光线从房间顶部漏出，银白色锋利的光坠入了台中，紧接着缝隙越来越大，兜不住的月光冲开黑布，倾泻而下。  
那是屋外，是皎洁而巨大的月亮，在圆形的露天口上神圣地俯瞰着众生百态，所有滑稽的影子都在月光下无处遁形。  
月光化成匕首钉住了他的手脚，利刃从心口贯穿了血肉，像不知道奉了谁的旨意来惩戒受难的耶稣。天地之间自由辽阔，而自己却只能被禁锢在这方寸囹圄。  
pp感觉削肉剖骨一般的疼，像有一颗尖锐的刺从身体里活生生长出来，他张大了嘴，却无法汲取到一丝氧气，而眼前无法直视的光芒让他的视线渐渐模糊，只能尽力地握紧爱人的手，努力地感知对方的存在。  
在失去意识之前，他扭偏过头，billkin消失不见，眼泪中，他看到空旷的台下有一个穿着白色校服少年，他沐浴在温柔的月光下，渐渐走远。

黑暗中白光一闪，氧气争先恐后地灌进了肺部，pp再度睁开双眼，正好对上了一个密码锁，而他此时正跪在笼子里，泪流满面。

pp掐着自己痉挛的手指，青白的指甲刻下月牙状的痕迹，连续几次的深呼吸，四肢终于恢复了行动力，他吸了吸鼻子，抱膝坐起。   
手腕和脚腕上的青红指痕提醒他刚才发生的一切，而手心中遗留的血迹还存有另外一个人的温度。眼前发生的一切都无法用常理解释，在现下这个空间里，只有一个人是他真切认识且能完全相信的，他现在必须想办法找到billkin。  
看着眼前这个锁，总觉得上面的血色指纹好像比上一次更深，已经快要变成血色指印了。但密码明明是112…  
来不及细想。  
“1、1、2”  
锁开了。  
pp又一次逃出了这个笼子，仔仔细细地往前寻找着那个地下拳场。一步又一步，顺着之前自己的脚印，终于找到了挣扎的动作弄出来的血迹，转动旁边那扇门的把手，闷响一声，门纹丝不动。  
pp愣在原地，半晌后默默收回了手。  
转头看着无数扇相似的门向走廊尽头伸展，一种无力感涌了上来。只能继续往前走，一扇扇尝试着开门。  
机械转动的沉闷响声在走廊里响起，回声从远处翻滚着撞击回来，声源一步一步地往前走。在纯粹的安静中 他感觉自己的呼吸声越来越大，越来越清晰地笼罩着他的耳朵，好像一个溺水的人坠入粘稠的寂静中越陷越深，直到最后世界上只剩下自己吞咽口水和睫毛眨动的声音，当然还有一声声机械的闷响，一声声绝望。  
不知过了多久，不知走了多长，pp回首 来路尽头已经一片漆黑，而去路也昏暗不知深，他站在走廊之间的光照下，苍白的光线冷冰冰的，像海水一样浸泡着他的神经。此时此刻他深感不妙，自己就像受灯笼鱼蛊惑的鱼，在漆黑一片的无人世界里卑微地追光明，每一步都比徒劳更可怕。  
pp原路返回，不再希望于开门，他沿着墙壁，越走越快，越走越急，最后渐渐跑了起来。脚步落地搅弄起了背后的无限黑暗，他不敢回头，像被孤独追逐的人，生怕一回头就和死神对视上眼，而镰刀正掐在他的脖颈。  
不知跑了多久，估摸着跑的路程已经远远超过了来路，可到现在连半路上的挣扎痕迹也没看到，而眼前依旧是未知的尽头。他不敢说话，怕招惹来怪物，也不敢停下，害怕直面两端深渊的凝视。这条走廊仿佛抛弃了他，让他在无尽的回环中反复。

脚下突然踩空，不知怎么的，整个人快速地往下坠，像有未知的引力拉扯一般。等意识到自己正在摔倒时，睁眼又看到了那个熟悉的东西。  
密码锁静静地贴在笼子上，往下滴着血，而他正跪在笼子内部。  
再一次捞过眼前的密码锁，原来的指纹现在已经往下滴着血滴，这次没有犹豫，直接转动了数字。  
“1、1…”  
最后一个数字，他往反方向调整起了数字，9、8、7、6、5、4…  
最后停止在“3”上。  
1、1、3。  
锁又开了。  
pp呆坐在笼子里，脑子嗡地一声呆住了。

煽动翅膀的细微声音骚动了静的可怕的走廊，小小的黑影闪烁，他远远看去，是零星几只蛾子绕着忽明忽暗的灯飞舞，毫无章法地撞着发烫的灯管，发出令人头皮发麻的碰撞摩擦声，就像他乱糟糟的脑子一样。  
飞蛾？  
pp看着这个密闭的空间，想起了露天的月亮，惊觉到一丝可能性，他起身向前走去。

“pp？”  
又是熟悉的喊声让他汗毛炸起。回头，是浑身血污的寸头bk。  
bk往笼子的方向看了一眼，表情变幻莫测，最后温声伸出手说：“跟我走吧。”  
pp下意识后退一步，忍住想逃跑的冲动，不管怎么说，他觉得这个bk无论如何都不会故意伤害他，现在只能冷静地尝试着套话：“跟你走又怎么样呢？”  
“跟我一起…不就足够了吗。”  
“一起去哪？billkin呢？”  
对方神色僵硬，缓缓说道：“我不就是billkin吗？”  
pp看着这张一模一样的脸，pp咽了下口水。  
“为什么…会有两个bk？”  
bk拿捏着语气，学他的反问道：  
“为什么不能有两个bk？呵，我不想做的事，他来做，我想要的…他给我。不然，我能怎么办呢…”  
“你自己不行吗？”  
一句话好像突然震碎了他虚伪的面容，他惊愕地瞪大眼睛，又露出麻木脆弱的表情。强大的人在一些现实面前却是这么不懈一击。  
pp荒诞地接受了眼下的设定，一切让他的千般思绪聚拢到一起。眼前这个人他应该非常熟悉才对，暴躁易怒、脆弱和纠结，还有总是皱着眉头在挣扎逃避痛苦的表情，他都眼熟不过，而荒诞中的背离现实之处更是突破的关键，一切都被放大夸张到最大化呈现而出。  
而密码可能就是突破点，bk，他应该永远被困在112打开的世界，而要找到billkin，就应该是在这个113打开的世界。  
简直是疯了…

“你是高中的billkin吧，准确来说，你是当年billkin的一切负面的人格。”  
对方叹口气。  
“真绝情啊，明明当年一见钟情的可是我。”  
pp翻了个白眼。  
不过即使有了思路，但此下并无转机和具体线索。  
回想奇怪的走廊和自己完全陌生的拳击场，觉得自己可能误入了bk的某一块精神世界或者什么东西，这里就像梦境一般难以把握，毫无变化根据。但正常的billkin或者说是他了解的那个billkin也在这个世界，在那个擂台。  
“怎么去那个地下拳击场？”pp冷冷地看着这个“四分之一”个billkin。  
“你不是想去就能去吗？这里就是擂台呀。”bk抬眼看着他笑了笑，手却开始娴熟地缠起了绑带。同时，笔直的走廊开始扭曲，视线中的实感线条开始变得模糊，身周像水波纹一样晃动，瞳孔的焦距不自觉地渐渐消失，等到再回过神，自己已然站在了那个拳击场内，站在麻木的人群中。  
头顶露天口上的黑布消失不见，巨大的月亮明晃晃地笼罩着擂台。  
眼前的bk挤出一个笑容，推开人群走上了擂台。而擂台的另一侧，依旧是那个伤痕累累的人影。

billkin看上去站着就已经是忍受了极大的痛苦，他嘴唇发白，眼眶是被重击显现的乌黑。与满身血液但看上去毫发无损的bk形成鲜明对比。  
一阵拳风扫过，billkin堪堪躲过，可接下来的另一拳却直击他的下颚。  
晃晃悠悠地还是站住了脚，他感觉到牙齿碎裂的疼痛感，还有舌根被浸泡在血液里，一阵阵发着麻。他吐了口血沫，抹了抹开裂的嘴角，握着拳头猛砸向bk的太阳穴，对方竖起小臂，挡住了他这一击，同时大腿肌肉绷紧，一个回踢将billkin踹了出去，重重砸到了围栏上。  
billkin抓紧围栏上的绳子，伤口撕裂的痛苦几乎让他喘不上气，胸口吓人的塌陷下来，肋骨怕是断了碎了一两根。他勉勉强强靠着栏杆直立，这场比赛，怕是连互殴都算不上的低级游戏。  
比赛结果显而易见。  
又是熟悉的彩条，熟悉的观众欢呼声。  
billkin趴在地上，无力地想要盯着台下，血液流到了眼睛里，视线泛着猩红。  
看不清了…  
pp，在哪…  
往台下只一眼，那个显眼的身影就抓住了他的焦点。  
台下密密麻麻的一堆观众都张着嘴露出一样的表情，全场都在喝彩鼓掌，只有一个人，在台下哭成了泪人。  
“pp…”  
眼泪混着血液晕染了感官，只剩嘴巴困难地、痛苦地呼吸着。  
巨大的月亮慢慢盖住露天的口，像怒睁的瞳仁，眼里放出嘲笑的光，夜晚场馆内亮如白天。  
这世界黑白相昼，人们总是竭尽所能地爬到白色地带，露着虚伪的笑容一起夸张地为彼此喝彩。等到夜晚又带着罪恶感躲进黑暗，哭诉自己的孤独，同时也免不了木着脸对世界冷嘲热讽一番。而初生牛犊的人紧紧团聚在灰色地带，短暂或漫长地溺在所谓荒诞的幸福之中。所有人都注视着留到最后的年轻人，千手所指。

pp觉得自己喘不上气来，空气扼住了喉咙，在意识快要消失时心迷茫地想着说：billkin犯病的时候也是这么痛苦吗…  
还没等意识消失，人潮的撞击就把他撞得魂魄归体。  
他大口吞咽着氧气，看着身边的观众发了疯一样涌上台，不幸感愈强，急忙绕向擂台另一侧。  
好在billkin没有被波及到，人流淹没了bk，pp乘机翻过栏杆，小心翼翼背起billkin跑下台。  
“我们现在能去哪？”  
“回…回去…”  
billkin被pp着急的动作弄得浑身疼痛，听着pp憋着哭腔的语气，努力忍住了闷哼声。  
场馆墙上是有门，但不知道是什么门，是去哪的门。  
不过逃命要紧，pp随便找了扇门立刻跑了出去。  
又是熟悉的走廊。  
感觉无论哪扇门都只能回到这个诡异的长走廊，生生世世走不出去一样。  
pp没空纠结左和右了，挑了一端就跑，尽量平稳地保持步伐，心里默念说，千万千万别再鬼打墙了。  
没跑多久，黑暗消退，不远处是尽头！  
不过再入眼帘的又是那个熟悉的笼子…  
等再近了点，隐隐约约看到了个人影，他抱着手臂蜷缩在笼子里，像没有安全感的婴儿一样锁住自己，白色校服，短短的头发，满身血痕。  
这不是…自己吗…还是高中时期的自己  
跑到跟前，笼子里的pp抬起头，一双眼睛噙着泪水，嘴角也带着血渍，浓密的睫毛颤抖得厉害。  
不用他说，pp也知道他在想什么。  
痛苦、自卑、敏感、羞耻…杂糅起来的负面人格。  
“billkin…你又来救我了吗？”  
“对…对不起…”  
“pp”神色复杂地看着pp肩膀上奄奄一息的billkin，眼角眼泪滴落，露出一个温柔的微笑。“没事，我不疼的，我没有你疼啊。”  
这时pp才仔细注意到，笼子里的人也近乎是伤到奄奄一息，血液在笼子内滴成一摊，不止是多久、多少次的伤痕了。  
不知道是不是血腥味容易刺激泪腺，pp现在心如刀绞，神经被拉入时光的痛苦中沉浮。  
“pp”伸手指向对面，温柔地笑着，“纪念日快乐。”  
回以过去脆弱痛苦的自己一个微笑，背着bk转头奔赴向黑暗的远方。  
bk身上的血浸透了pp的白色衣背，身体的重量加上奔跑的疲劳压得他喘不过气，眼泪止不住地流，液体呛入了喉管鼻管，巨大的情愫席卷了心脏，说不说是悲伤还是幸福。  
不知道跑了多久，眼前渐渐亮起微弱的白光，紧接着白光温柔地透过他，而他就像溺水上岸的人一样剧烈呼吸着。  
睁眼，是窗外夜晚的月亮，明亮皎洁，温温柔柔地挂在天边。身体在惬意中苏醒，被窝暖洋洋的，温热的肢体相抵，billkin在身边睡得熟。  
噩梦吗？  
pp自嘲地轻叹一声，裹了裹被子翻了身继续闭眼入睡，心里默默想着：明天得让bk开始减肥了…  
黑暗中bilkin迷迷糊糊惊醒，转身搂过pp，朦胧中嘀咕道：p你头发怎么长长了…

————————————————  
小金和小p都是四分之一的bkpp，以前的、纯负面情绪的他们。  
笼子前的血迹是bk在113的世界想救小p，一次次被打，然后一次次被小金拖着回去的痕迹。  
爱人心连心（？），小p能远距离和小金一起受伤，感知疼痛，所以笼子里有血，而小金比武（？）就没伤只有血，并不是小金武艺高强，毫发无损。bk道歉也是因为这个。  
小金和小p注定了他俩只能呆在112的回环世界。抛弃过去的负面情绪吧！  
密码锁上手痕是小p下意识想要自救。拉帘子也是自救。  
pp以为是进入了bk的噩梦心结，其实是他自己的…  
瞎写写，做噩梦的其实是我_(:з」∠)_  
…


End file.
